The present invention relates to a method for making bras and the like.
As is known, prior methods for making bras conventionally comprise a plurality of operating steps in which the component parts of the bra are cut and then assembled by very complex seaming operations.
Moreover, during the seaming operation, reinforcement elements, such as metal wire reinforcement elements, are conventionally arranged at the breast cup of the bra.
Thus, it should be apparent that the mentioned prior method is a very expensive one, since it requires a lot of expensive manual operations.
Another drawback affecting the above mentioned prior method is that the above mentioned metal reinforcement elements can be easily disengaged from the bra fabric material and, moreover, they can easily become rusty, thereby unaesthetically staining the bra.